


One Last Caress

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: On the eve of the final battle against Grima, Tiki wants one last night with her husband Robin, one last chance for him to give her what he may never be able to give her again: a child. Anonymous commission.





	One Last Caress

Tiki's breasts were nearly spilling out of her nightgown as she leaned against her husband, clinging to him tightly, desperately. "Tonight needs to be for us," she said, voice quivering as she clung to him. She knew firsthand what loss felt like, what having the people she cared about most die felt like. She had lived so long and experienced so much of it that now the knowledge of what Robin would have to do weighed heavy on her. "One last night."

Robin nodded slowly, clinging to his wife as he pulled her slowly in against him, kissing her and indulging in all the warmth and relief of her touch. "Just for us," he said, agreeing happily with the sentiment. In the background of all of this hung the imposing threat of what was to come, of a fight against Grima where Robin would most likely perish. They didn't want to bring it up, didn't want to talk about it out loud, but it hung in the background of everything they did, a grim reminder of what they didn't want to accept or pay mind to. This was their last night together, potentially, and it needed to be something loving, needed to be special.

"I want to love you tonight in every way I can," she said, a softness in her voice guiding her down as she let the desire and the hunger grip her tightly. "So just lie back and relax, my love. Tonight is going to be for us. For you." Her hands caressed his body as she leaned forward, kissing his shoulders and his chest as she made sure to nestle comfortably and firmly into a position from which she could make this work. Tiki was ready now to soothe away all of Robin's worries, and in the process to lose herself in the task and ease her own tensions.

Robin lay down for her, settling comfortably back and letting Tiki make her move, his eyes on his gorgeous wife with her green hair pulled up high and her gorgeous body barely contained by the sheer nightgown, ample breasts threatening to spill out, hips and delights all calling to him. "One night with you would have made me a lucky man. To have so many with you..." His fingers caressed her shoulders as he welcomed her, as he opened himself to her completely. "One more is a blessing."

Tiki's hands made their way from Robin's bare chest down toward his undergarments, careful and slowly in how she pulled them away, how she eased into this with a sense of focus and composure. A show of loving and firm patience made the build more exciting, more enticing, as she worked to slowly peel them back and reveal his cock, her husband's thick, aching member revealed to her needy gaze and giving her something to focus on. Thoughts of lust already filled her head with sweet indulgence and abandon, enticing her into this pleasure and allowing her to numb the worries, giving up to the hunger and the heat that called out to her, that made her crave her husband and all the sultry things she knew he would love for her to do. There was nothing else she needed do now but give in to all of them.

Her fingers took their slow, sweet time in wrapping around his cock, hand pumping carefully and tenderly across the firm shaft as she shifted her position about, trying to find the right place to give Robin what he needed. "Just relax," she purred. "Lie back, close your eyes, and think about how much you love me. I'm going to give you plenty of time to know that before tonight is over." Her own eyes closed softly as she eased her way down, bringing some tender kisses down onto the head of his cock as she made sure to take her time with this, to be soft and tender and loving in her approach.

Tiki felt like everything was coming together now as she let her lips part, tongue rolling out and licking steadily in loving circles and caresses along the shaft, taking her time with this and not getting too immediately carried away or out of control. It just felt so right to sink into this, to lick along his cock with careful motions that drifted down slowly, wanting to savour the moment and to really show Robin what his love meant to her, what she thought of his willingness to sacrifice himself and to do whatever it took to put Grima down. There was an admirable quality there that she deeply appreciated, and Tiki was unafraid of pursuing that further, of pushing that to its conclusion and allowing herself to really get invested into the pleasures and the desires of this situation.

The ways that Tiki looked ta this as possibly her last time with Robin weren't lost on him. He knew what she was doing and why she was taking her time, but as his fingers reached through her soft green hair, he did his best not to think about it that way, not to get too lost or dismayed by the things he did here. He wanted to make the most of this situation, wanted to find the grounding and the focus he needed to lose himself in this properly, to have nothing but utter ecstasy and surrender for his pleasure. He welcomed it, embracing the need and the lust without a care, the chance to burn up and lose himself to the pleasures Tiki offered him so shamelessly and selflessly.

Robin melted under her touch, craving more of her as the winding pressures and the hungers got to him. Her loving and devoted motions induced within Robin something powerful, a fiery swell of desire getting the better of him. "I'm ready," he groaned, body easing up as he leaned into the spiraling pressures before him. To give up everything to Tiki and let her do with him whatever she wanted was an exhilarating prospect, especially given how capable she was of blowing his mind and inducing within him pleasures beyond his wildest imaginings.

It was a power Tiki took into her hands with pride as she brought her mouth down more firmly and aggressively upon his cock, lips parting wider so she could take the head into her mouth and suck him down. This was happening, and Tiki felt emboldened now in the way that she pushed in against him, ready now to do anything and everything she needed to do to make this work. Robin deserved something special tonight, deserved a night that would change him forever and bring him Pleasure like he could hardly believe, and she wasn't going to spare any effort to give him that.

So she took him down deep, moaning happily around his cock as she accepted him on, eyes staring happily up toward Robin as she serviced him with confident, steady motions, a careful push onward and a sense that she wanted nothing more than to give him her everything. Her mouth was only the beginning, but she served him happily, tending to his cock and adoring him with confident, loving motions that she could get into, that she could lose herself in. As Tiki leaned into the chaos she had more to do than just suck his cock; she had to get herself into a mind frame where she would be able to ignore everything around tonight and focus only on the love she and Robin could make together.

Sucking more of his cock in, Tiki was shameless about getting right into whatever she had to do to give Robin the pleasure he craved, head rocking on with careful and loving motions, refusing to slow down as she gave him her all. Up and down she wen, guiding her head in motions sucking more and more of his cock into her mouth with motions firm and aggressive enough to make her point and to leave her mark. Her tongue slithered around inside of her mouth, tending to his shaft and making sure she made all of the pressure advancing upon him count. There was a lot going on here, a lot that she needed to work at and guide herself through, and Tiki was unafraid now of getting all that she could, of tending to his cock and losing herself.

To get into sucking Robin's cock was a very specific task, and Tiki was unafraid of getting in deeper still, of taking him down her throat and starting to suck his cock way more aggressively. He groaned as she eased him down, his hips rocking under the excitement and sensation of this treatment, and Tiki felt proud of herself for the ways that Robin craved her so openly and desperately. She knew she had him under her finger now, pushing greedily forward to deepthroat him, ignoring the way she gagged on his cock to begin losing herself to this task. There was nothing but pure surrender to await her, and Tiki was shameless about giving herself up completely to his touch and to all the pleasures she knew she could find in his touch.

"That's amazing," Robin groaned, shoulders pushing back against the bed as he felt his wife's throat spasming around his cock. She ignored all the struggles, even choking a bit on him as he pushed down steadily, and Robin found himself overwhelmed by all of this excitement and attention, craving the idea of letting her have him thoroughly. Tiki knew his body like he could hardly believe, and everything she showed his cock was nothing short of incredible, a rush of pleasure seizing hold of him and refusing to let go. Deeper he sank because of that, accepting the swell of lust and chaos and hunger that simply did not let up on him, her hot mouth and her tight throat all working together to bring about a swell of something truly unstoppable in its satisfaction, in the way it took hold of her and she simply refused to let up on him.

Tiki's approach would have been methodical if it weren't so sloppy. She choked her husband's cock down loud and wet, spit strands following her lips as she made sure to hold nothing back in tending to his dick, even at her own expense. Tiki knew she could handle it, and she didn't let anything stop her from going all out on him, leaving the possibility that she was getting a bit unruly or out of control as a distant thought not to worry about or fret in any way. She was focused with laser precision on her lusts and on giving her husband what he wanted, what she needed to give him, and Tiki was senseless about pushing on until he was losing himself in her mouth and she was enjoying the molten thrill of bringing him to the edge.

Robin hollered and shouted, his wife's name clear across his lips as he gave in to all of it, cumming eagerly down Tiki's throat, and she accepted every shot of thick, rich spunk down. The bliss and the excitement of taking all of this pleasure on was almost intoxicating, and she took it like a pro, waiting until Robin's cock stopped spasming and twitching before she drew slowly back, spit strands following her up as she shifted into place, staring hotly at her husband, adoring him with her hungry gaze and incapable of keeping her thoughts straight. Tiki was a mess, frustrated and worn out and needing some kind of grounding, but she had absolutely none here.

Instead, she tugged off her nightgown, tossing it aside and grabbing hold of her breasts. In one fluid motion Tiki went from sucking on Robin's cock to nestling it between her ample tits and wrapping them around his shaft. "Tonight is all about you," she promised, biting her lip as she stared up at Robin, confident and firm now in the approach of her senseless surrender. Tiki needed to give up everything now to Robin, wanting nothing more than his absolute satisfaction, and nothing could stop her from lavishing him with praise and affection.

"Tonight's my favorite night," Robin said, shifting and fidgeting in place a little bit, but doing his best to hold steady and keep where he was, to let Tiki work her magic on him without interference or interruption. He was having far too much of a good time enjoying this to want to spoil it for her, as she worked so hard at his pleasure. In some ways it was for Tiki as much as it was for Robin; she had this one potentially last chance to be with him, and wanted to spend that time lavishing him with adoration and praise. For that, Tiki deserved whatever she wanted, and Robin was happy to lie back and let her do whatever she wished to him, to accept the pleasure and unconditional adoration.

Some spit strands still lingered on Tiki's lips and chin, but she ignored them completely, keeping all of her focus on the man before her, hands firm on her breasts as she worked them up and down his cock without a care. She was firm here, knowing from experience now how to give Robin the best titfuck he could ever imagine, and with his cock nice and spit-shined, he was prepped fully for her attention, and Tiki didn't waste a moment in getting right to it and giving him everything she could. "Your pleasure is all I care about tonight," she said. "If you just want this all night, if you want my mouth... Anything, my love. You can have everything you want, just as you want it."

The tense reply spinning from his lips was a firm, "I just want you." It came out desperate and hot, driven by all the feelings bubbling up inside of him. Robin wasn't the least bit ashamed of admitting it; he didn't feel subtle or controlled right now as he writhed under the sweet touch of Tiki's attention, of the most selfless she had ever been. This was a show of pure affection, of undying love given form, and the way her breasts worked steadily along his cock kept Robin aching, kept him squirming under her touch, under the thrill of her ample chest wrapped snug around his cock. He embraced all of it, craving the idea of utter acceptance and senseless lust.

Tiki moved faster, driven on by his compliment, cheeks flush. They were married, and even still Tiki found herself a little flustered by his sweetness, so starved for this kind of affection after what would have been lifetimes to humans that she could barely deal with all of it. She needed him, and the embrace of Robin's touch was enough to drive her mad, to induce within her pure excitement as she chased the pleasures on deeper and stronger, allowing herself all the time and all the lust she could get.

The throbbing cock head emerged again and again from Tiki's breasts, and she was determined to keep them in motion, to use only her breasts now to get her husband off. She wasn't yet on the receiving end of the pleasure, but the smoldering aches between her legs burned with a firmness that had her certainly drawing close to it, craving the pleasure and the desire she needed. She pushed on further, craving more and more, unable to control herself now. If Robin was going to let her, she was going to take his cock, and she was going to ride out all the sensations she craved, leaning in tighter against his body and his warmth as she inched ever steadier toward the relief she needed.

A relief Robin was happy to crash right into. He groaned and grunted out in pure excitement, body bucking under the pleasure he had been in sore need of. He gave up to all of this without hesitation, groaning, "Tiki!" as he came again. Her name was all he could have possibly wanted to say in the throes of ecstasy, giving up to this pleasure without a care, accepting something hot and senseless and utterly dizzying. His cock erupted, spewing shots of gooey spunk all over the tops of her breasts, painting her cleavage and leaving a mess of her in ways that had Tiki cooing softly.

"You're cumming so much tonight," she purred. "Which I think is just perfect, because there is one selfish, greedy thing I want from you tonight." She tugged at Robin's hand, making him rise up to a seated position as she climbed into his lap.

"Anything," Robin said, clinging to his wife with a growing swell of heat and need. He was happy to give back to Tiki in whatever way she needed or wanted. She was still his wife, after all.

Tiki fell back, dragging Robin down with her, getting him on top of her as her legs pushed up and she tried to shift him about into a mating press position. "I want a child," she moaned. 'This is our one chance. Tonight or never, so please, Robin, cum in me every load you have left tonight. Impregnate me, so there's something left of you when you're gone." She trembled, not having meant to bring up that he would be 'gone', but the words spurred Robin on in ways nothing else could have. The emotional punch of realizing what she wanted and why she wanted it was too much for Robin, and he had to go for it, shoving forward and beginning to fuck her with a quickness and intensity that may not have been the tender romance this night was supposed to be, but was certainly passionate enough.

Passion was all Robin really had left in the tank, in fact. He numbed all of his other emotions with the sheer intensity of how much he needed to give in to this, thrusting forward and letting the madness consume him as every hard thrust down into Tiki's slick embrace drove him wild. Robin was senseless now, aggressive and fierce in the way that he embraced the desires upon him, the chance to push on and indulge in this madness, to give in utterly to feelings of molten desire and hunger. "I'll do it," he said, aching and grunting as he thrust fiercely away at her. "I promise, I'll give you a child. I'll give you the daughter we always talked about."

Tiki clung tightly to him, arms wrapped around his chest, legs up high and pressing into his hips as she gave up completely to his every touch. Tiki wanted nothing less than this now, as she pushed forward and embraced the idea of absolute surrender. "It's going to be fine," she moaned. "Just stay here in my arms. Inside of me. All night. You can sleep with your cock buried inside of me, so that I can never forget how it feels!" She was helpless here, writhing in senseless vigor and the molten abandon that came from letting the lust sweep through her.

This was the way they needed to spend their last night together. Robin had loved the idea of her selfless tending to his cock, but the real pleasure he needed was right here, fucking Tiki and seeking to give her the child she begged for. Their daughter. No blowjobs, no selfless adoration. Just mutual pleasure and the chase to give Robin a mark he could leave on the world long after he was gone. That was all he wanted now, all he chased as he thrust onward, clinging to Tiki, fucking her with deep strokes and burying himself into the tense, hot embrace of her slick pussy. Robin needed this, and he needed it in a way that nothing could tame, his body seemingly out of control as he tried to fuck himself until he burned out, wanting his energy and his focus now to rest solely on this task, this most important of deeds. He needed to give Tiki this child and he wasn't going to spare any effort for this.

Robin fucked Tiki like an animal, and she wasn't ready for just how intense a beast she awoke within him, but she was ready for it now, heaving and twisting under the delirium and lust of a situation too powerful to believe. The formidable pressure and fervor of Robin fucking her into a state of molten surrender and gooey chaos made for something too powerful for her to believe, the dizzy wreck of a dragon taking him on and enduring the most senseless thrills she could have imagined. Robin was unstoppable, fierce.

"You need to come back to men ow," Tiki moaned, legs clenching around his waist. "Because I need you to fuck me like this again!" Her spine arched back, head spinning in delirious thrills as he fucked her without a care, and she wanted to say more, wanted to give Robin much more praise and attention, but she couldn't, instead awash with the searing thrill of a powerful, senseless orgasm quaking through her body, setting her on fire and inducing the swell of something too senseless and hot to deal with. She had no way to ground herself now, screaming her husband's name in her turn to burn up, as Robin slammed into her a few more times before one final thrust forward let it all out. He came, pumping cum deep into her and grunting in ecstasy.

Cum pumped deep into Tiki, who thrashed and shivered in delight as, with his cock buried deep inside her, she could feel him trying to fill up her womb and overwhelm her. She was unafraid, giving in to it, keeping firm and hot as she gripped him tightly. She whined and shivered, going in for a kiss, only to instead be gasping in delight as she felt Robin's hips power right back up and begin to fuck her again, seeking to pump round after round of aggression into her until he was dead certain his efforts took, and Tiki had only one complaint.

She had a whole sweet, loving thing to share about how in the millennia she'd been alive, she had never met anyone as interesting, incredible, kind, or sweet as Robin. And now he was going to fuck her so hard she'd pass out before she could say it all to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
